Viper Reijiko X Yuki Terumi
Viper Reijiko X Yuki Teumi is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description BMHKain X BlazBlue! Despite his weak disposition, Viper Reijiko was dispatched anyway to kill Yuki Terumi, the Evil SIX-HERO. Can Viper do more than poison Terumi to save his life, or will "The One True Susano'o" kill him ALMOST immediately after the fight only began? Interlude Wiz: Snakes have been the primary animal of terror for generations, and civilizations. Boomstick: They made it in TV Shows, and Video Games! Wiz: They even made it in Tabletop games. So why haven't we done a fight with this theme yet? Boomstick: WHY NOT??? Viper Reijiko, The calm and collected 29th Freedom Fighter that can do anything with his chi! Wiz: And Yuki Terumi, Creator of the NOL, and Sector 7, and, IRONNICALLY, is the reason why the two groups are enemies, and more... Boomstick: He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Viper Reijiko (Cues (A&F)Air TV - Sousei) Wiz: Born by the name Kei Kuroyami, Viper lived a normal life that most of us live; boring, average, and just plain normal. This means shopping, playing games, dealing with family values. Boomstick: This would've been the end of Kei's tale, if it weren't for The 20th's invasion of his home town, offering Japan's Satellite #6, a better town, thus a better life. Wiz: Angered at what would be his primary enemy, Viper at first defended his people with his own body, with dubiously low results... Viper doesn't want a better place to live. He believed he was just all right with the town he lives in himself. Boomstick: Desperate to save his people, Kei found a almost broken mech called E5150, which is initially an extinct line of mech units. He forced it upright, and piloted that sonuvabitch! Wiz: In the end, The 20th evacuated from the area, at the biggest cost of all. (Cues Cross Channel - Starry Heavens) Boomstick: Basically everyone of Satellite #6 wanted him gone for good. People insulted, and Heckled at Kei. People LOATHED Kei, you know what? Let's just say he got exiled to Indian Jungles and move on... Wiz: Apparently their decision was wrong. The 20th returned with the EXACT OFFER, and as the superiors accepted, it was too little, too late for the area, as it was a TRICK the whole time! Boomstick: Basically the whole plan was to destroy the area, due to its anti-terrorism laws. It worked! And Kei wasn't there to save his town's asses because they thought he was causing "Terrorism" to a The 20th. LEARN YOUR DAMN LESSON! Wiz: As a Satellite civilian of Earth REGARDLESS of exile status or not, Kei Kuroyami was kicked out of human civilization. Desperate, Kei decided to live in the wildest areas of Eurasia; The Indian Jungles... Boomstick: Kei simply was on the road to Death Row, when he got there, he knew his animal instinct has came to him... Wiz: Satellite denizens were born with a strict set of fears. In the case of Kei Kuroyami, SNAKES. Boomstick: But instead of those little bitches biting, and poisoning the crap out of him, they revered Kei as the equivalent of a God. Eventually, ALL animals, domesticated or not, treated him like a deity! Nature was under his command, and the snakes were his Saints, and Archdukes! Wiz: But even as a God, he STILL had to live off the land. Ultimately, sacrifices were to be made. Gavials, or Hindu Crocodile had their meat stripped off the bone to protect the snakes. He ate fruit that was normally unhealthy for humans for his nutrients, but that wasn't his craziest idea. Boomstick: THAT, came in the form of creating his own prototype for a signature weapon! Wiz: This weapon was called: Nagatana, based on the female Snake people of Asian Mythology. Nagatana is a surprisingly small sword, almost a long knife to regular framed people, BUT, Kei is a surprisingly lean, and tiny person. Compare to an average sized human, around 5'7". Despite being at a decently heighted 4'7", he is actually getting smaller, not bigger. Because of this, he can catch even Goldeneye 007's CHEAPSET to play as character by surprise, then kill him. Boomstick: That's BULLSHIT, Wiz! You're just pissed I kicked your ass while you were nostalgia whoring! Wiz: What? No! Goldeneye was a great game! It's just that character was unfair to the core, and the revamp stunk! Boomstick: I call Nostalgia wh-''' Wiz: Kei practically weighs nothing but bone mass, so to compensate for the emergency lack of weight, his speed in battle is more than the rest of his future F.F. units. He has the ability to dodge any attack as if a sidewinder was controlling his feet. He has even free dived more professionally than, say, those who claim to free dive that kind of depth, despite his sickly weight. The Outside world is his personal playground. '''Boomstick: But, what about Nagatana? (Cues (A&F)Air TV - Esoragoto) Wiz: After several prototypes, and the inclusion of a cartridge filled with custom Venom from an anonymous creature (Hint: It is not a snake... Nice try...), The final version of Nagatana is complete! Boomstick: Despite it's shortass length, (2'1" with a 1'7" Blade), it's many techniques for poisoning are unpredictable due to its wielder's frame! Wiz: Typically, a normal human has a rectangular frame. Due to Kei's arm span being as long as his height, this makes Kei a SQUARE frame. While a typical Snake with poison in its fangs lashes them at a high speed, Kei believes this isn't good enough. a sense of unpredictability is needed to make it useful. Boomstick: In fact, this guy IS unpredictable! He can make undetectable "Bites" that can turn the tide of a fight overtime. Wiz: Unlike many other members of the Freedom Fighters of the U.N., Kei Kuroyami tends to fight defensively, letting time be the difference between victory or defeat. Boomstick: The blade of Nagatana is made of Keknius, a material created by smelting dead wood, grass, plants, bones, if it died, it is of use to create a material SUPERIOR to Kergofnius! Wiz get a hold of yourself. Wiz: In FACT, this material can hold its own against weapons made of Kergofnius. Specifically, Kim Yun Tsun's Undeceased Nihilism. Boomstick: AND he's SUPPOSED to be 2nd in command! Why is Kim SOOOOOO fucking weak? Wiz: Given Legacy Weapons are the most powerful weapons of all time, and that they can bypass any defense a weapon that is enchanted with godhood, and SHATTER it, and that Undeceased Nihilism is unfixable by U.N. standards, it's no wonder Kim lost. Boomstick: But it was Naomi Miyazawa's wit that did Viper in! But this guy won't quit! He created a toxin that is incurable, because making an Anti-venin for it is impossible! After the rematch, it was Naomi that got HER ASS handed, bitches! Wiz: But one Double Hundo, Sayuri, recognized Viper Reijiko since he was exiled from Satellite #6, which that and all other Satellite areas are gone by now. Sayuri called Viper: Black Darkness. And the two ultimately became rivals. (Cues MISTY REMIX (blue moon sea) Starting from 3:41) Boomtick: This bastard controlled nature, mutant or not, meaning he has manipulation of the artificial! He is very calm in battle, and always has an explanation during any predicament! In fact, When does his calm, Zen-like nature break? Wiz: But even the calmest have their last nerve shredded. Despite having longer arms than legs, some "Bites", even at high speeds, can be detected if the wound is deep enough. He also pays more of a stealth like game with his defenses, and would rather play the waiting game if anything (Though he can use Nagatana like a regular sword.)... Boomstick: But with calm violence, speed of a snake, many other things going for him, It would be a surprise if somebody DOES defeat Viper Reijiko at all! Wiz: But there might be someone who will... Viper: ... To tamper with my inner spirit is to assassinate whole worlds. It will happen if you dare. Just walk away, and this whole ordeal will be forgotten... Yuki Terumi (Cues Blazblue Continuum Shift OST - Unlimited Hazama Theme - Endless Despair) Boomstick: He is a jerk since the end of Calamity Trigger... ???: Die! Die! Diediedie!!! Wiz: He terrorized most of BLAZBLUE's cast, most notably, Noel Vermillion. ???: What the hell would I want with that failed experiment? Boomstick: He even brought Nu-13 back! Ragna: No, you're Nu. Wiz: and he has an alternate form... Trinity: Yuuki... Terumi...! Boomstick: Yuuki Terumi is the Evil member of the SIX-HEROES, and the Inventor of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Sector 7; and the reason why not only are both groups at war, both groups are losing members! Wiz: Terumi's Drive is the Force Eater, which absorbs an opponents' Heat Gauge by a little bit, BUT, all fighting game players should realize that a bit can decide the entire fight! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: Snakebite lunge kicks, and if it connects, Terumi's Ouroboros will overwhelm the opponent. Boomstick: Does it drain energy too? Wiz: Even more in fact... Boomstick: OH FUCK! Wiz: Retaliating Fang cages the opponent, dealing damage. While Cleaving Fang STOMPS on downed opponents. Boomstick: Ladies & Gentlemen, we have a troll. Wiz: It gets WORSE! Nightmare Reaper, Terumi's Overdrive, increases power, range, and Heat absorbed! Boomstick: INSOLENCE! Wiz: Gleaming Fang utilizes Terumi's Butterfly Knives like Fangs, and is more powerful as an Overdrive! Same goes for all of Yuuki's Supers! Boomstick: Goddamn! Wiz: The Divine Twin Blades slashes the opponent upward, while Serpent's Laceration stomps on the opponent CONSTANTLY! Boomstick: STOP PLAYING DDR POORLY TERUMI! Wiz: Venomous Bite is a counter super that shackles, and deals A LOT OF DAMAGE Boomstick: U M- No, wait... Wrong troll... Wiz: Serpent's Cursed Sting not only exterminates health, but it also decreases energy of the opponent, while Screeches of the Condemned grabs an opponent from afar, and swings them to the air, while Terumi slashes at you with full force, ending with an aerial assault that scars lives. Boomstick: Goddammit Wiz, I'm out of puns! What about his Astral Heat?! Wiz: I was getting to that! The Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk requires placing, but when done right, it will shackle the opponent, HUNDREDS of Snakes come at his opponent, and he transforms into a false Hakumen, thus slashing the opponent once, BUT THAT'S ALL IT TAKES TO WIN! Boomstick: Are we done with his moves? Wiz: YES. Boomstick: phew! Wiz: Most of this punishment is done by Terumi's Nox Nyctores: Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros. Boomstick: Ouroboros is the Embodiment of life, and death, thus the same goes for infinity as a result! The symbol for Alchemy, this Nox Nyctores can control ones thoughts, and emotions by amplifying their vulnerabilities! Wiz: Terumi's other half, Hazama used the Nyctores to mess with Iron Tager's mind about the incident of Sector 7. Boomstick: Terumi is a Manipulator of thought! As Hazama, he actually angered Rachel Alucard: The Observer, mentioned Dolls being tools by humans, Trolled Noel to the point of becoming her original, Mu-12; Yes, Noel was in fact Mu. Wiz: As Terumi, He's SO MUCH OF A TROLL, blocking even, is out of the equation... He overwhelms his opponents so much, it is scary. This is why as a SIX-HERO, you need to be powerful enough to take on anything! Kind of like a God even! Boomstick: But even SIX-HEROES fall! Wiz: As Hazama, despite cutting off Ragna's arm, he still kicked Hazama's ass. Relius in his Continuum Shift II Arcade Mode, he killed Hazama for killing Ragna; get a hold of yourself guys, Ragna is merged with the Embryo. And, in ChronoPhantasma, he was killed for good as Terumi himself by Hakumen! Hakumen: Empty Sky Form... TIME KILLER!!! Boomstick: Worse, Hazama's status is M.I.A.! Wiz: But this rogue SIX-HERO has a lot going for him in so many ways! Which snake wielder will come out on top? Terumi: '' Hye hyehhehhe hya hyahhahhahhahhahhah!! Weak! You're too weak! '' Wiz: Looks like Terumi's adversary has his hands full... DEATH BATTLE In an area called Closed Gate, A young man named Viper Reijiko was hunting down someone; someone known to be dead already. But was he? Reijiko wandered all over, asking those who knew such a man; no leads. Viper then decided on finding his other half. Surprisingly, he found that half at an area called Altar at exactly 23:58 at 12/31/2200. distraught at the memories at hand, the green haired man noticed the white haired boy. Hazama: Ah... A youngster like you huh? Man... You sure missed a hell of a lot. Viper: ... Viper wasn't interested. He wanted to fight Yuki Terumi, not Hazama. Hazama: Oh what's wrong boy? Waiting for someone? Viper: ... I came looking for Yuki Terumi, The evil SIX-HERO. Not you. Hazama: OH! Why couldn't you just SPEAK!? Of COURSE I'll oblige! A white light that reflected at the Spire was coming from Hazama, transforming him into the Evil Susano'o himself. He was about to test Viper's Patience. (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Still in the Dark) Yuki Terumi: GYA HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is fucking rich! A tiny BITCH against a friggen SIX-HERO!? Talk about HORSE SHIT!!! Despite all the taunting, Viper wasn't phased. He simply got his handle, and sheath in his grasp. Terumi wasn't impressed at his taunting not working... Yuki Terumi: OHHHHHH! A SQUIRT LIKE YOU WANTS TO FIGHT ME THE WHOLE TIME!?!? Fine! I wanted you to ROT FOR ETERNITY ANYWAYS! FIGHT! Terumi tried to use Snakebite, but when he got close, Him trying to connect the hit was hopeless as Viper used Nagatana to poke his foot. ''-Bite #2: Foot Hypothermia-'' Terumi had no idea what happened. All he knew was his leg was grasped after, and Viper did a Suplex, despite having little to no muscle mass. Terumi never fought a faster opponent in his life... Before Viper could go for an aerial attack, Terumi used his Nox Nyctores to slam the White haired Viper to the ground. Terumi then slashed through Viper and while he's down, Terumi tried to stomp on Viper, but he rolled behind him, and did another "Bite" at the Antagonist SIX-HERO; this time, he went for the Kidney, just in time before Terumi noticed. ''-Bite #5: I hate Donors too.-'' Terumi kicked Viper in the air, and then used Serpent's Cursed Sting, slashing at him, and grabbing at him, Draining life, energy, the works. But those pokes Viper did to him, were actually poisonous; withering away at Terumi's body. it was the one thing stopping him from winning! He believed he had 60 Seconds left. It was time for One Minute MELEE meets DEATH BATTLE... (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Suck A Sage) 59 Terumi was about to use his Knives for an attack. 58 Terumi charged at the opponent, and tried attacking. 57-55 But, Viper blocked the combo... 54 ...And stabbed Terumi in the head. PAUSE ''-Bite #4: Cranial Break-'' RESUME 53 Oh, how quickly the toxins penetrated the body, now his lifespan is cut in half. ENGAGING 30 SECOND MELEE. 30 Terumi used Serpent's Laceration... 29 Still loading... 28-23 The Stomps to the face were excruciating. Viper actually wanted this to stop, but he was a bystander on the outside... 22 Terumi kicked Viper out of his way... 21 And as a last resort, used his Astral Heat, The Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk, despite his power fading away... 20 (Cues BlazBlue Chrono phantasma OP Starting from 1:01) Viper was shackled with chains all around him. 19-16 Snakes were shooting out of a portal attacking Viper, defying their "God". 15-13 Yuki TERUMI: I AM THE ONE TRUE SUSANO'O! 12 ... 11-9 As "Black Susano'o was about to slash at Viper, and KILL him, the IMPOSSIBLE happened; because of its similar nature of the snakes, Black Susano'o, paused midway, and the attack was nulled. (Cues (ポップン)Lv40 FRAGMENTS～ふたつの記憶～ EX Starting from 1:32-2:14) 8''' Terumi, now at the mercy of Viper was stabbed through the heart with an exit wound. 15 Second MELEE was in progress. '''4 Viper knew he could never forgive Terumi for the sins he commited, but there was one person in the BLAZBLUE universe worse than him, and she is the observer. Rotted from the inside, Terumi's time was Killed... 0''' '''K.O.! Viper simply walked out on Terumi as his sword did too much damage on a mere mortal... Viper: ... I'm sorry to say... You, are the one who's weak. He then stopped looking back and moved on... Results (Cues 【pop'n music ラピストリア】 暴レ焔 / Power Of Nature) Boomstick: Damn. So much for the SIX-HERO. Viper is like HAKUMEN! Wiz: Sure, Terumi is powerful, but Viper fights these kinds of people... EVERY DAY! Boomstick: "BUT BOOMSTICK!!! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T TERUMI WIN WITH HIS ASTRAL HEAT? VIPER SHOULD'VE DIED!!!!" Wiz: True. Instant kills tend to finish an opponent off... IN THE FIGHTING GAME INDUSTRY. Boomstick: However, The connection between Viper Reijiko, Snakes, AND Black Susano'o spared the kids life! This kind of power is called Snake Affinity! Sure, Terumi has it too. BUT VIPER'S IS FAR MORE POTENT. Wiz: Sure, Terumi could've overwhelmed Viper, but he had poison overwhelming himself without even knowing! Boomstick: No mortal has poison immunity. it will kill sooner or later. And with no medicine around, It was only a matter of time... Wiz: Also, according to the U.N., Viper has a mind so powerful, it frightens those who try to make death threats to him, and mean it. Boomstick: This guy is so calm, he puts FUCKING KENSHIRO TO SHAME!!! Wiz: As Sora would say: Sora: Ah give it a rest. You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You don't love or Anything! Boomstick: COULD THERE BE A POSSIBILITY VIPER IS DEVOID OF EMOTION?! That's scary... Wiz: In actuality, due to such a high Affinity, there was no way Terumi would win by his usual means, and unlike the Black Susano'o, Viper Reijiko is an ever evolving, time lapsing, poisoning machine. Boomstick: Viper poisoned a Single Letter unit to death on his own! What does Yuuki think he's dealing with?! Wiz: The Winner is... Kei "Viper Reijiko" Kuroyami. Boomstick: Did you know he also has Snake Manipulation too? Next Time (Cues HIP ROCK 3 「雪上断火」) Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Two popular Rhythm Game characters are about to do battle in the concept of No Holds Barred Battle to the Death... One who desires to please his boss... One who travels around the world... In a battle of Pop'n Music... Who will come out on top? (COMING SOON!) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Poison Themed Death Battles